Can't hold it back anymore (Jack Frost and Queen Elsa)
by dumblenoor
Summary: Elsa has just run away from the castle as people have feared her, and Jack Frost has just awaken from a long sleep and can't remember much about himself. This is my first so please be kind and considerate of that, and I hope y'all like it! I'll be writing more chapters if you enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think and what can be improved!
1. Chapter 1

The boy woke with a start, his fingertips cold and stiff and his body rigid. He felt like he'd been asleep forever. "Where's my sister?" He sleepily mumbled while getting up and examining everything around him. He was definitely near his house, he could feel it, but where was his family? Did he even have one? He couldn't grasp a single memory about himself; except for two words: Jack Frost. And a wooden staff on the ground next to him.  
Elsa ran in horror and fear, everything she'd tried to steer clear of her entire life had just unraveled before her. She saw the terrified people's faces. They all think she's a monster. All of them. She heard Anna's cries telling her to come back, but she ignored them like she had been doing all those years. She stepped on the water as it solidified under her feet. She was a walking blizzard.  
Jack ran to a small village filled with people trudging along frantically in summer clothes despite the snow floating around them. He ran over to a woman. "Hi I'm Jack Frost, I think-" but he was cutoff mid-sentence as she walked away as if he wasn't there. He tried talking to another person, and yet another, but it was as if the poor boy didn't even exist. He started to walk in isolation while the snow landed on him with no effect. It even felt good. He held out his right hand to the snow, as the other held the staff firmly. Just like magic, a snowball materialized on the palm of his hand. He tried conjuring ice up, and it worked. "I guess it's just you and me, winter." Said Jack as he trudged along in the snow.  
Elsa made it on top of a cliff as icy tears ran down her cheeks. She remembered a tale about a boy much like her, one who could make ice and snow with his bare hands, one who watched over kids. But she wasn't a kid anymore. But that small spark of hope was still there. Who was to say she was the only one like this? She willed herself up, determined to test the powers she had little experience with. Ice bolted from her fingertips creating a sparkling staircase that led up to a second cliff. She twirled as she built a castle of ice and snow. She stood in the center as the light shone through the glass-like ice. She spread a icy blue dress over herself with glimmering particles of snowflakes, she undid her bun and put her platinum hair in a braid. She was an ice queen.  
Jack decided to take a rest under a tree; he shaped the fluffy snow into a surprisingly comfortable pillow and rested his head. In no time he was in a deep sleep.  
The sunlight willed Jack to open his eyes to find the snow even deeper than it was a day ago. He noticed the rays of the sun glinting off a shard of a large glass building in the distance. That's odd, he thought, I'm in the middle of nowhere. He walked towards it, not knowing what to expect. Getting tired of walking, jack decided to test out using his powers to get to the castle faster. Pretty soon he was riding an ice wave at the speed of light. He was at the stair case leading to the castle that was actually made of ice, not snow. He cautiously stepped onto the ice staircase and climbed until he made it to the front where he pried the door open. "This is beautiful" he mumbled under his breath.  
He stepped in to find emptiness, but it was still beautiful. He took another staircase up to a small room with the door open. He heard the sound of someone snoring and stepped through the doorway. There was a long narrow bed in the center of the room, and a vanity across the wall with a mirror above it. There was also a snow chair near the bed. All made of ice. Jack stepped forward examining the girl who was sound asleep on the icy bed. She was the most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen, despite him not remembering much before waking up, he could tell no one amounted to this girl's prettiness. She had the palest blonde hair that was sculpted in the front and came into a braid on her left shoulder. She had full pink lips and was wearing a dress made of snowflakes and small shards of ice.  
Jack took a seat on the snowy chair near the girl's bed and traced his fingers across his wooden staff. As jack sat there bored, the girl stirred from her sleep and wiped her eyes and stretched, she turned her head towards Jack and opened her eyes slowly. She look towards him and screamed.  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you" Jack said calmly, still puzzled that she could see him. He got up and out of reflex Elsa extended her arm out too quickly causing a blast of ice to protrude towards Jack, but he was also fast and blasted his own share of ice until it collided and shattered on the floor. Elsa's mouth open and hit the floor. The shocked look on her face caused Jack to chuckle. "You can do that too?" They both said in unison. This time Elsa giggled. But pretty soon the serious look on her face returned. "Who are you? Why are you here, don't you know I'm dangerous?" Jack smirked and said, "I think I can take care of myself," as he gestured to the shattered ice on the foot of the bed.  
Elsa examined him slowly wondering where on earth he had come from. He was bare-footed and was wearing a tattered shirt and wrinkled navy blue pants that were fraying on the ends. Plus he held a wooden staff and Elsa could tell it meant a lot to him the way grabbed it.  
"What's your name?" She asked softly. "Jack Frost, I thin-"  
"the Jack Frost?!" Elsa exclaimed surprised. "Wait, what do you mean 'you think'?" She asked.  
"Well yeah I'm pretty sure my name is Jack Frost I mean it's all I can remember since I woke up.."  
Elsa couldn't believe it. This was the boy whom she dreamed of, the boy who she always hoped was real. And here he was; real and alive and like her in so many ways.  
"I've heard so many stories about you, about how you can control the winter..."  
"Well it seems like even you know more about myself than I do. What're you doing here alone anyways?"  
A shiver went down Elsa's back as she remembered declining Anna and Hans' marriage, the glove being pulled off her hand. She was so scared, she never meant anyone any harm, she just panicked. She had to get away and now she had no one.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked, the worry clear on his face. Elsa's shoulders bobbed up and down as tears streamed down her face and dripped on her dress, forming into ice particles.  
Jack got up and held her hands, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms underneath his and over his shoulders, glad that someone was actually there to comfort her. Jack put his head on the crook of her shoulder stroking her hair as she cried. He would have to wait to get answers from her. She smelled like peppermint and winter, but then she pulled away, her face as red as a summer strawberry. Feeling the heat on her face, she turned around not knowing how to feel anymore. "C'mon don't be shy, turn around, I mean I know I'm incredibly handsome and all..."  
But Elsa didn't answer so jack quietly slipped out of the room and back into the snow, where he ran into one of the strangest things he's ever encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked out into the snow,  
kicking at it and puffing out snowflakes. He was just so smooth. Who even says stuff like that. Poor Elsa must be so weirded out by him. He kicked the snow once more. "Ouch!" Came a noise from below. Jack looked around, alarmed. "Over hereeee!" Jack finally looked down and gasped, although he didn't know why because he's seen multiple strange things for the last day. Standing in front of him was a miniature snowman that reached up to his knees. "A talking snowman okay..."  
"My name is Olaf!" Said the snowman joyfully.  
"Nice to meet you?"  
"It is nice! Have you met Elsa yet?"  
"Elsa..? Is she that girl in the ice castle? I kinda met her I guess"  
"She made me," Olaf said in so much awe that made Jack chuckle to himself. "Isn't she so pretty?"  
"Uhm, yeah I mean, I guess so..." Said jack turning bright red.  
Olaf sighed and lolled around like a lovesick rag-doll. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, tugging at tufts of his silvery hair.  
Elsa circled around the room frantically; either the loneliness was making her insane, or her childhood fantasies were coming back in a full-on hallucination. But he really had hugged her... She could still feel the warmth that radiated off of him, despite him being Jack Frost...  
She walked over to the window and examined the snow which intruded on everyone's summer. A wave of guilt washed over her, I should've concealed it better, she thought.  
"Yes my dear child you really should have, you don't do anything but cause trouble, don't you? Poor, poor Elsa..."  
Elsa turned around, terrified. A man with gray sullen skin and sleepy dark eyes stared up at her; he was wearing a black cloak of shadows that tumbled off onto the ground and seemed to cascade and pull at her, making her dizzy and bring cold memories into her brain.  
All of a sudden Elsa's surrounding were transformed into a scene where she was sound asleep in her bed at the palace where she used to live with her parents and Anna, her sister.  
She saw Anna sneak into her room and try to wake her up at dawn. Elsa had tossed and turned, hoping Anna would leave her alone to sleep. Anna had leaned over her and whispered softly in her ear, "Do you want to build a snow man?" That did the trick. Elsa threw the covers off her legs and hurried into her fluffy slippers and into the gigantic abandoned ballroom of their home as Anna fumbled along behind her. Anna watched, her bright emerald eyes beckoning Elsa to do her talent. Elsa giggled and brought her hands up, covering the smooth marble floors with a thin layer of ice, she shot snow flakes up around them and brought them together making a small and round snowman. She created ice slides and all around her Anna was running and jumping all over the place. Elsa shot ice from under her feet and created a slide made of sleet from under Anna; she they both giggled with excitement and Anna squealed as the slide elevated. Then the cheerfulness on her face was replaced with utter terror as her feet stumbled and she lost control of herself. Elsa yelped and quickly shot out her hand; desperately trying anything to save her younger sister from the drop to the floor. The ice protruded out from her hand and hit her sister's head as she toppled onto the marble ground. Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks as she ran to pick her sister off the ground. "Anna? Anna! Please wake up, Anna!" But just like Elsa remembered, there was no reply. She saw herself yelling her parent's names out, and them bursting through the large, gray doors with shock on their faces.  
Suddenly the scene shifted and Elsa was sitting alone in her icy room, banned from interaction. There had been a knocking on her door; for what she didn't know. She had run to the door in hopes of her parents return from their long journey. But instead there stood a guard. "What is it? Is everything alright?" Elsa had exclaimed. No one ever came to speak to her, her parents had forbid it. Because she was dangerous. Because she had the power to cause harm. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, Elsa, but unfortunately, their highnesses have passed" he had said, his voice reeking of pity. Elsa remembered shedding tears at the time, but tears were also streaming down her face now. Her surrounding were once again in the present. She was back in her ice bedroom, the one she had built using her powers. The mysterious man in the shadow cloak was standing before her, an eery smile creeping up his worn out and hollow cheekbones. Elsa automatically knew that he was the one who had brought those terrible memories back to her. Those memories she tried pushing back to the inner recesses of her brain, so deeply buried she could've sworn they didn't exist anymore. The tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the floor where they froze. "Why would you show me that?" Elsa questioned as her shoulders shook.  
"My dear, dear child. I'm just here to show you who you truly are. Who you are meant to be. You think you can 'conceal' this power you have?" He chuckled, his voice bellowing and vibrating around the ice. "Please, your power will never be concealed, it will only hurt everyone, only bring you despair and guilt, join me, I can make everything better..." He glanced over at Elsa, "Oh you poor thing, you don't need to look so glum, I'm just showing you that nothing good will come out of staying here, but me? I'm good, yes, I will... Help you."  
Elsa started backing up, but the man inched forward. She bumped into the wall, yet he still came towards her. He lashed at her and grabbed her wrist. She squirmed in objection. She slowly brought up her free hand and flicked her wrist out at him causing ice to shoot out at him. He screamed in frustration as ice stabbed his abdomen. Dark fog tumbled off him thicker and faster, until it reached Elsa and enveloped her in darkness. She screamed at the top of her lungs in hope of someone hearing her. The shadows crept down her throat and seemed to swallow her whole. She thought she heard a male's voice that seemed vaguely familiar, but it could've been the lack of air causing her to imagine things. "Pitch Black" it said, then everything really did go pitch black for Elsa.


End file.
